Locking Lips With Lily Potter
by my crooked heart
Summary: Lysander Scamander had a problem. He couldn't get Lily Potter out of his mind. Oneshot, nextgen, Lily/Lysander. Please R&R, entry for Mikki105's HP Oneshot Contest!


**Disclaimer: **all characters, places etc., are the property of J.K. Rowling.

**Author's Note: **This is my entry for mikki105's Harry Potter Fanfic Oneshot contest, which can be found here: .net/topic/97878/49337462/1/ The prompt was "The Accidental Kiss". I did my best with it, but I'm not too sure about this. I _think_ I like it, but a part of me thinks it's forced... oh well, I wanted to get this up in time for the contest, it may be edited later xD Please R&R!

* * *

><p><strong>Locking Lips With Lily Potter<strong>

Lysander Scamander had a problem.

He couldn't get Lily Potter out of his mind.

It had started about a month ago. Lysander had recently turned fifteen, and was just beginning to notice girls – really notice them, that is. He'd always been aware of them, but now he was beginning to notice their soft hair and their pink lips and every little intricacy that made up the mystery called "GIRL". It was awkward, to say the least, especially when Lysander's only romantic knowledge came from an awkward kiss with Lucy Weasley when they'd been twelve.

That kiss had been nervous and forced and was nothing more than a brushing of the lips – Lysander had never _really_ kissed a girl. He hadn't really cared until he noticed Lily. And after that, when he saw her walking past him in the halls, her red hair tumbling over her back and her head thrown back with laughter, he wondered what it would be like to feel _her_ lips pressed against his. He imagined it in so many different ways that he began to feel like he already _had_ kissed Lily.

However, he firmly believed that no fantasy could compare to the real thing, and so he set about making a plan. It wasn't without flaws – for example, it required him to ask his brother Lorcan for romantic advice, which was probably going to be the most embarrassing moment of Lysander's life. Lorcan would be insufferable, he was sure of it. And he turned out to be right.

Still, after a seemingly endless bout of teasing and a _lot_ of laughter from Lorcan, Lysander managed to get his brother to agree to help him out.

The plan was simple, but Lysander hoped it would be effective. He spent weeks putting things together, working on spells and potions to make everything run smoothly. He briefly considered trying to whip up a batch of _felix felicis _to make _sure_ that everything went according to plan, but he decided against it in the end. After all, he wanted Lily to like him of her own accord – not because he had drank a few drops of a lucky potion.

Finally, after nearly a month of planning, everything was set. Even Lorcan had to admit that Lysander had done a good job. All that was left to do was for Lysander to ask Lily to meet him by the lake. He did so with sweating palms and a thudding heart, and he had to resist the urge to faint when she flashed a brilliant smile and agreed to meet him that afternoon.

He couldn't concentrate on any of his lessons for the rest of the day, too busy thinking about Lily's eyes and Lily's smile and Lily's hair. He even caught himself writing her name over and over instead of taking down notes in Herbology. That was something he'd have to make sure never got around to Lorcan.

Eventually though, Herbology came to an end, and Lorcan made a mad dash for the lake to make sure that everything was prepared. After some quick wand-work and a little Transfiguration, everything was ready.

"Alright," Lysander said, taking a deep breath. "You can do this."

He had barely finished his little pep talk when a familiar petite figure appeared in the distance. Lysander cursed under his breath, smoothed back his unruly blond curls and waited anxiously for Lily to get closer. Soon enough her bright red hair was visible, glinting in the afternoon sunlight. As she neared, he saw that she was grinning widely, her eyes wide with surprise at the sight of his gift.

Lysander had taken the liberty of setting up a small table by the side of the lake, complete with a red check tablecloth, candlesticks, Butterbeer and a feast of Lily's favourite foods. He'd modelled it after a Muggle restaurant that he had gone to with his parents when he and Lorcan had been kids. It wasn't anything spectacular, but he had thought that Lily might appreciate it – after all, it was different to what she was used to.

"Sander," Lily said playfully, running her eyes over the arrangement. "What's this?"

Lysander stiffened at the sound of his nickname slipping from Lily's lips. _Why_ did everything – especially his name – sound so much better when it was said in Lily Potter's dulcet tones? It just didn't make sense.

"I wanted to surprise you," he said, forcing himself to meet Lily's eyes. They were sparkling – he took that as a good sign and firmly told himself to calm down.

_Relax, Lysander,_ he thought. _You've planned everything, right down to the last detail. Absolutely nothing can go wrong. You are __**golden.**_

"Well, you certainly succeeded," Lily laughed. She made to pull out one of the chairs, but Lysander stopped her.

"Allow me," he said, a fierce blush spreading across his cheeks. Lily said nothing, but a smile graced her features. She sat, folding a napkin daintily across her lap, and then waited for Lysander to do the same.

He took a seat and raised his wand, steeling himself for the confession he was about to make.

"_Flagrate_," he whispered. The tip of his wand glowed a bright red. Lily's eyes flickered towards it and then she looked at him questioningly. He attempted a smile. "Lily. I have something I want to tell you, but I'm not very good with words, so I wanted to show you first, so… just watch."

He traced letters in the air, studiously avoiding Lily's gaze.

_**I love you**_.

Once the final curve of the "u" was finished, Lysander allowed himself to look at Lily. She was staring at the fiery words hanging in the air, her jaw open. He took a deep breath and thought about his next move, which he had planned perfectly.

"I know that this is out of the blue, but over the past few months, I haven't been able to get you out of my head. I understand that you might not feel the same way, but I wanted to let you know, for the sake of our friendship. I hope that this doesn't change things between us."

At least, that's what he had _planned_ to say. But instead of pouring his heart out to Lily, he found himself leaning forward and connecting their lips in a rush, threading his fingers through her dark red locks and anchoring her mouth to his. They stayed like that for a few seconds, a few blissful seconds during which Lysander completely forgot his name, his house, his family and what he had been planning on _doing_ before Lily Potter's lips were on his…

And then he remembered.

"No!" he gasped, pulling away from her with wide eyes. "I'm sorry, Lily, I didn't mean to! I had a plan, I was going to talk to you and _not_ kiss you unless you _wanted_me to and I'm so, so sorry, please don't be mad, it was an accident–"

"Sander," Lily interrupted, putting her finger to his lips. "I don't care about plans. I don't care if that was an accident. Just do it _again_, for Merlin's sake."

And even though it wasn't part of his original plan, Lysander was only too happy to oblige.

* * *

><p><em>I really love the idea of Lily and Lysander as a couple. I have no idea why. Thoughts?<em>


End file.
